Hiding Love is Not Easy
by wRiTeRcHiCk00
Summary: i put up more!! read it now! Dis is another (yup, another) Ash and Misty romance... hope ya like it!


Hihi

Hihi!Another of my wonderful stories… no, I'm kidding, this is not wonderful.Anything but wonderful.Bad, sucky, stupid… you name it!LOL.Anyways, please review and don't flame me.(Puh-leeze, even though I say they suck, doesn't mean I give you a right to flame me… tee hee!) J

Disclaimer- Oh yeah, did I tell you I have Ho-ah, level 89320 Lugia?They kick some butt… *giggle*

Hiding Love Is Not Easy By wRiTeRcHiCk00 

Ash stared longingly at Misty, his dark eyes sad.He was 15 now, a teenager, not like the annoying kid he had been.Well…. He still was stubborn, and annoying, but now he was tall, with a muscular built, black spiky hair and dark flashing eyes.Ash Ketchum still had the same trademark cap.

"Oh, it's been 5 freakin' years, and I still can't find the nerve to tell her… to tell her how much I love her!" Ash whispered, seeing Misty's pretty orange hair and attractive, caring aquamarine eyes, and not scrawny but curvy body."Oh god, why can't I confess my love?"

Misty turned, the light from the fire of the campsite glowing on her hair."Did ya say sumthin' Ash?"Before he could stutter his response, Misty said, "Darn it!The stupid fire is going out."Ash helped Misty collect dry leaves and sticks for the fire.Their hands touched.

Their romantic moment was ruined when they heard the words, "I'M BACK!"Ash and Misty turned, blushing and embarrassed, and saw Brock Flint, their old friend and companion running toward them.Tracey went to study with his hero Professor Oak.

Brock ran his hand over his short spiky hair, and was happy and flushed."You will _not _believe what has happen… Well, actually, of course this would happen!I mean…" Brock happily blabbered on.

"Gawd Brock, get to the point!" exclaimed Misty and Ash at the same moment.

"Alright, alright.I met this really beautiful girl… and she asked me out!"Brock was jumping up and down, beaming.

"You got a girl to like you?" asked Misty incredulously."Or was that a daydream?" 

"Of course." Brock shot back.

"One word._Amazing_.Actually, make that two._Amazing and weird!_"Ash exclaimed.But he shook hands with Brock."Great job.Who's the lucky girl?"

"Ooo0o… her name is Maria Gondhuez, she's Mexican, and really pretty.She has dark brown hair and piercing but kind eyes… I think I'm in love," Brock bubbled, saying the last sentence day dreamily.

"Snap out of it, loverboy.I'm hungry!" Misty cried out, when her stomach growled. 

"Let's get some grub."Ash patted his stomach, which growled right after Misty's.Then, there was some more growling.From Togepi's, Pikachu's, and Brock's tummies."I guess we're all hungry."

"Pika-pi!Pikkachuu! I want ketchup! "

"Togei, togi!Togeprrri! Meeh want food pwease, mommy. "

Brock started to cook one of his famous stews.Beef and vegetable.Mmm… thought Misty, as she set out the bowls and spoons.Ash was setting up the tent, and spreading the three big sleeping bags, one blue with bubbles (Misty's), one red (Ash's), and one a light brown (Brock's).And don't forget the two little ones, one bright yellow (Pikachu's) and one with geometric shapes (Togepi's).

"Ash has grown more handsome all these years," Misty thought, studying Ash's good looks and his handsome lopsided grin."Not as short.Or annoying."Misty remembered her last diary entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_ _

_I am growing to like Ash more and more.Maybe even love.We're older now, and more mature.I wish he'd love me, and hold me forever, I even wrote a little poem.Here it is:_

_ _

_As we take a walk in lover's lane,_

_I realized I've been insane,_

_Not noticing my love for you,_

_But you've always knew,_

_That we were bound to be a pair,_

_Playing truth or dare,_

_Teasing and laughing,_

_Traveling and training,_

_Since that faithful day when you stole my bike,_

_I knew I have found my love in life._

_ _

_I have found my love in life!If only he thought that I was his love in his life.*Sigh*_

_ _

_Misty Waterflower_

Misty was lovesick.Totally lovesick.What she didn't know, that Ash loved her, and she _was _the love of his life.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Brock hummed the tune of "How deep is your love" as he merrily cooked dinner on the fire._Maria Gondhuez.The love of my life, _thought Brock dreamily,"Dinner's ready!" the pkmn breeder called out, while clanking a stick on a bell.The ring echoed through the forest.

"Pikkka!Pikachu! Dinnertime!Yay! "Togepi tottered after Pikachu.

"Togeppri!Togepi! Yipeee! " 

"Get Ash and Misty, will ya Pikachu?" Brock asked.Pikachu nodded, and walked to find Ash and Misty.

_ _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ash read what he had just written in his messy handwriting."Dearest Misty, I think of you everyday, from your lovely aquamarine eyes framed with long lashes, and beautiful soft long orange hair and full, luscious lips.Other than your appearance, you also have a wonderful personality, friendly, superior, caring and sexy at the same time.I dream of us together, sitting in the moonlight, in each other's arms.But I must not tell you my identity.Someday I will.Love, Your secret admirer."He proofreaded it, and promised himself that he would go to the library as soon as possible to type it.

Ash didn't notice that Pikachu was standing behind him in the tent.The electric mouse tugged at his shirt. 

"Pika, pika!Pikacchu! Ash!Dinnertime! "

The Poke'mon master grinned, and replied, "Alright Pikachu."And they walked with each other to get Misty, who was the woods for privacy.

_ _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Misty was startled when she heard footsteps.She was just writing in her diary on a tree stump, enjoying the peacefulness of the forest.There were some hoots from Noctowls, and the chirps of Spearrows, but otherwise, the scene was very pretty and romantic.The moon was shining, and the sky was full of little bright stars.

Misty whirled around, and faced Ash and Pikachu.

"Omg, you guys scared me!Geez…" Misty exclaimed.

Ash grinned."I'm sorry.Well, it's dinnertime.Isn't the forest… so… so… romantic?"Misty looked even more startled.

"Yes… yes, I guess," she whispered."So romantic.Perfect for lovers, don't you think?"

"Yeah…" said Ash, thoughtfully."I wonder…"

None of them had any idea that Pikachu was thinking about what he was going to look like as a ring bearer in the wedding._Hmmm… maybe a top hat and a suit with a perky red bow! _thought Pikachu.Pikachu looked at them.He was very surprised at what he saw.The ignoring twosome was leaned toward each other, Misty's eyes closed, and lips puckered up.Ash's eyes were also closed, and he had a secretive smile on his face.

Once again, a noise shattered the romantic mood._Brrring!Bonk!Brinnng!_A voice shouted from a distance, "Dinner's ready!C'mon…it's gonna get cold!"Brock was getting very impatient.

"Okay, okay.Geez…" muttered Ash.He was a deep bright red.

"You said it." Misty looked just as embarrassed.Then she grinned."Race you to the campsite, Mr. Poke'mon Master!"

"It's a deal, scrawny!"The two raced toward the smoke rising in the sky.The cute electric mouse, shook his head, look confused, and hurried after them.

_ _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To be continued… 

_ _

Yup, yup, yup!One of those Misty + Ash romances… don't ya just luv 'em?I sure do.Guess what?I didn't need my bro's help this time.Yay!Please review, and NO FLAMING puh-leeze.Thanks!


End file.
